


A Fel Feeling

by doitsuki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corruption, Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Madness, OOC, Rough Sex, Scenting, ooc velen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: Forged in Felfire, Kil'jaeden and Velen share a bit of mutual enjoyment. Basically, they fuck. :D





	A Fel Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try writing present tense ;v;

It has been months since the coming of Sargeras – the Destroyer, the Usurper, the Big Flaming Fucker who is burning Argus to the ground. Kil’jaeden fears him, oh, yes. He is loathe to admit it, but how can he not? There is more power in the Dark Titan’s index finger than Kil’jaeden has in his entire body, and he has been the most powerful magus on the planet for millenia. He watches Sargeras at play, cooing to his recently broken Nathrezim pets and tickling them with his scorching black claws. Kil’jaeden shudders, the tips of his wings brushing against the ground. Even here upon his own private terrace he feels watched, a tingling at his skin that crawls through his blood, pierces his veins. It is strange, to be one with the Fel. His horns are still growing and immense pain shoots through his skull day by day, eyes flickering from gold to green as conflicting forces war within him. His beloved, ancient Arcana will fade in time, this he knows, for Lord Sargeras has told him and whyever would he lie? Fel power surges through him now, in bulging muscles and a vast, turbulent core. It lightens his head, makes him giddy with raw strength, but Kil’jaeden can no longer gaze upon himself, his reflection far too monstrous to bear.

He seems to be the only one who thinks so, standing alone at his terrace too deep in thought to notice company approaching. Slim hooves click between the gap in his wings, a body forcing its way to press against his back garbed in only a sheer swath of silk for modesty’s sake. Kil’jaeden inhales sharply as clawed white fingers creep around his waist, tracing his abdominal muscles with a delicate sensuality he knows all too well.

“Brother…” Velen purrs, his voice a lovely low growl. “Why do you deny us your presence?”

Kil’jaeden forgets to exhale, tensing his stomach as all words die on his tongue. He manages a soft grunt, craning his neck to look back at his old friend. Striated green lines crawl down his cheeks, fel cracks emanating from his eyes and mouth. He is ever so pale, less a polished ivory and more a breezy ash, with elegant horns sweeping back from his crest in two menacing points. A figure of terrifying, corrupt beauty, his black silks do little to hide the shadows of his form, the angles of his ribs, his collar, his groin…

“Answer me~” Velen sings softly, swaying his hips in subtle attempts to nudge Kil’jaeden’s tail aside. Kil’jaeden raises his tail completely unaware of it until the moment Velen rubs his length against the underside, cold through the fabric of his robes. Kil’jaeden shivers.

“I…” His tongue feels thick, too heavy to speak with. “Uhgk. You-”

“Eloquent, aren’t we?” Velen laughs, teasing, his hands rising to grope at Kil’jaeden’s chest. He knows just the effect his presence has on Kil’jaeden, knowledge and power granted to him just as it was to his brothers. “You, my love, need to relax.” He grabs two large handfuls of those thick red pecs, squeezing and massaging just the way Kil’jaeden likes it. He’s always had a lovely pair of tits on him, well built and ever so _meaty_. Velen tweaks at Kil’jaeden’s dark nipples, drawing a hiss from him. He smirks into Kil’jaeden’s back.

“Mmm, tender?”

“Velen…” Kil’jaeden goes to say something else, he really does, but Velen rolls his words so sweetly that he can only moan.

“ _Kil’jaeden…_ ” He hasn’t stopped rutting against him, not for a second, and Velen curses internally the pants hiding Kil’jaeden’s luscious buttocks from view. “Oh, I’ve _missed_ you.”

Kil’jaeden’s tail squirms about, moving erratically with spasms of pleasure shooting from base to tip. It’s too _sensitive_ down there, Velen _knows_ that, and of _course_ he’s going to play with it. Of course. Kil’jaeden is powerless now as Velen drops one hand to the front of his breeches and slips right in, giving his cock a good hard squeeze. Kil’jaeden groans heavily, staggering back with a hoof skidding to find purchase – oh, his head is spinning…

“Careful, big boy…” Velen titters like a madman, and yes, Sargeras really has changed him, more than Kil’jaeden would have liked. “You’re going to crush me if you fall.”

Kil’jaeden lowers his head, lips parted, panting. He’s hard already, legs quivering.

“Shall we find somewhere nice to sit?” Velen asks innocently all the while stroking Kil’jaeden in his pants, overstimulating the soft patch of nerves beneath his tail. “Over there, in the grass…”

Kil’jaeden staggers to move and Velen drags him from the terrace, monstrous strength rising in spindly arms to throw him into the nearest bush, disorienting the larger Eredar as he lands flat on his face. Kil’jaeden lifts his head and Velen is upon him, rolling him onto his back and settling between his thighs.

“V-Velen, wait…” Kil’jaeden breathes, his face dark with lust and perhaps a tinge of fear. “What-”

“Shhh…” Velen has trapped his brother’s tail right beneath him and grabs it from behind, canting his hips up to show off his own tall, ridged length. “Silence is golden~”

“Nngh!” Kil’jaeden curls up his tendrils, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, be careful…!”

“Awww.” Velen’s pout goes unseen but it’s there in his voice, saccharine, dripping. “My scary, tough Kil’jaeden can’t handle a little rough play?” He shifts in a tangle of limbs and hauls both of Kil’jaeden’s legs up, forcing them apart as he shifts closer. He peels away those tight leather breeches and gazes lovingly at his companion’s round buttocks, so perfect and smooth…

Kil’jaeden stares at him, for the hundredth time wondering just _what_ Velen had become. But it did not matter, not now, because he had craved this his whole life and now it was here, albeit in a little more rushed manner than he was used to. Mac’aree’s golden grasses tickle the sides of his face, his wings are spread out beneath him, and Velen’s balls are pressing into his tail. It’s going to be a pleasant afternoon indeed.

Velen is one flexible fucker, and before he gives Kil’jaeden his requisite pounding he leans over for a kiss. Kil’jaeden parts his lips expectantly and Velen _bites_ him, sinking his fangs into soft flesh until it bleeds. Fel oozes between them, Velen indulging in a filthy, acrid possession as he slips his blackened tongue into Kil’jaeden’s mouth. It is a sticky, heated thing, all passion and teeth and slight growls, scraping, moans. Kil’jaeden tries to breathe and Velen seems intent on suffocating him, taking more and more until he has to grab the back of his brother’s long white hair and pull him off. They part with a wet _smack_ , Velen’s eyes glowing bright as he glares down at Kil’jaeden. Were Kil’jaeden not demonic himself, he would eagerly piss himself in fright.

Streaks of Fel mat Velen’s beard together in places Kil’jaeden aches to comb, to run his fingers through gently and luxuriate in the soothing sensations. But it is not to be, as Velen shifts his hips, using his tail to curl around the tip of his own cock and align it with Kil’jaeden’s spread asscheeks. Fel drips from the tip, as does it slicken Kil’jaeden’s entrance from his own natural excitement. He’s always had this particular aspect to him, Kil’jaeden, his body able to shift a lovely, lush slit out of what would normally be a garden-variety asshole. Velen brushes his length against the hot, wet folds and smirks.

“I knew you were eager…” He begins to push his way in, shallowly thrusting at first with his tail uncoiling to thump against Kil’jaeden’s. “Such a good judge of character, aren’t I?”

Kil’jaeden winces. He is soaked, yes, but tight and overstimulated from Velen’s overwhelming presence. There’s this… _scent_ in the air that just gets him going, kicks his libido into high gear and makes his body aching, wild, even when his mind retreats. Never in his life had he expected such an imposing, masculine musk from sweet, pious Velen, but the Eredar before him is a pure powerhouse of lust and Kil’jaeden can do little other than submit. He breathes in, his eyes roll back, and all resistance melts away. Velen takes a darker tone, pushing his cock in until Kil’jaeden can feel a tuft of hair brush against him.

“Good boy.”

Kil’jaeden whimpers, clutching at Velen’s back, digging his claws in. His tail writhes uselessly between them and Velen’s own holds it still, or tries to, anyway. Now Velen begins to thrust, starting at an easy pace until Kil’jaeden rises to meet him, desperate and jerking. His long beard and thick tendrils swish across Kil’jaeden’s chest, the sensation tingling up into his mind and urging him to fuck his lover harder, eager to draw out those cute little reactions he so adores. Kil’jaeden tosses his head to one side, scraping his claws down and scarring open wounds of blistering flame. He’s gritting his teeth, trying to keep quiet, but Velen dips his head lower and Kil’jaeden immediately buries his nose in his neck, breathing in deep before an obscene moan spills from his lips.

“Mmmm… you like that, love?” Velen chuckles, pounding into the most sacred place of Kil’jaeden’s body with the burning tip of his length. He can feel the throb of Kil’jaeden’s cock against his stomach, and that is all the reply he needs. Pained whimpers fill the air as do subtle, breathy grunts from the ever-restrained Velen. He keeps his own expressions mostly under wraps just to delight in the glory that is Kil’jaeden, big and imposing and _so precious_ crying beneath him. Kil’jaeden’s panting, hot and wet against Velen’s neck and he dares to sink his teeth in just a bit, chewing, licking. Velen drags his face away and Kil’jaeden latches on to a tendril, sucking on it just where skin meets ring and Velen trembles.

“Rrgh.” Velen grips his lover by the horns and forces him back down onto the grass, shaking his head. “Greedy. Stay there.”

“N-no…” Kil’jaeden whispers, meeting every one of Velen’s thrusts and looking quite the pretty picture with legs spread, wings propping him up for easy access to his dripping hole. “Brother, _please…_ ”

“My, my. Begging now?” Velen slows his movements just to see what will happen and Kil’jaeden grabs him by the tail, trying to force the speed he desires but Velen resists and soon stills. On the verge of climax, Kil’jaeden whines.

“Veleeeeeeeeeeeen…!”

“Bend for me.” Velen slips out, and Kil’jaeden hoofs him in the face in his hurry to turn around. “Ow!”

Kil’jaeden raises his ass as if to say _you deserved that for making me wait_. But Velen can play the denial game too and smacks him hard across the buttocks, watching his tail jerk in surprise. Achingly erect, Kil’jaeden drags his dripping cock through the grass, his eyes clouded with lust and a trickle of fel drool running down his chin. _Oh_ , there’s Velen’s lips at his entrance, tongue lapping the energy seeping out of his slit and he can’t see anymore.

“Urrrgghhh...” he groans, mouth falling open as he arches his back, shoving his plush ass into Velen’s face. “More…”

“I’ll give you more.” Velen mutters, his voice terribly muffled due to all the infernal booty meat around him. He extends his long, slippery tongue, practically drinking in the sweetness pumping out of Kil’jaeden’s body. Kil’jaeden is this way for a reason – he was born to be versatile, and currently feels destined to be bred in the ass. So Velen indulges this fate and tongue fucks him until he begins to tense, then simply draws back. Kil’jaeden whacks him with his tail.

“Don’t…”

“I will.” Velen says, “Patience.”


End file.
